maker_scratchpad_youtubefandomcom-20200213-history
Mario/The Land Before Time
Cast * Mario as Littlefoot (Both are the main characters) * Princess Daisy as Cera (Both have orange and are tomboys) * Birdo as Ducky * Toad as Petrie * Wario as Spike * Godzilla (Godzilla 1954) as Sharptooth (Both are big, scary, and evil) * Candy Kong as Littlefoot's Mother * Toadsworth as Grandpa Longneck * Toadiko as Grandma Longneck * Diddy Kong as Topsy * Pauline as Petrie's Mother * Cynder (Spyro the Dragon) as Ducky's Mother * Spyro (Spyro the Dragon) as Ducky's Father * Master Shifu (Kung Fu Panda) as Rooter * Yoshi as Chomper (Both are theropods) * Tyrannosaurus Buck and Tyrannosaurus Doe (The Lost World: Jurassic Park) as Papa and Mama Sharptooth * Iggy Koopa and Lemmy Koopa as Ozzy and Strut * Doctor Eggman (Sonic the Hedgehog) as Hyp * Scratch and Grounder (Sonic the Hedgehog) as Mutt and Nod * Gerald Robotnik (Sonic the Hedgehog) as Hyp's Father * Lakitu as Mutt's Father * Kamek as Mr. Clubtail * Goombas, Koopas, Piranha Plants, and Bullets as Fast Biters * Princess Peach as Ali (Both have pink and are girlfriends of the protagonists) * Princess Aurora (Sleeping Beauty) as Ali's Mother * Rosalina as Old One * Ludwig Kooky Von Koopa as Ichy * Wendy O. Koopa as Dil * Grand Master Oogway (Kung Fu Panda) as Archie * Pikachu (Pokémon) as Tickles * Indominus Rex (Jurassic World) as Plated Sharptooth * Glut the Shark (The Little Mermaid) as Swimming Sharptooth * Dorrie as Elsie * Chunky Kong as Doc * Lisa Simpson and Bart Simpson (The Simpsons) as Dinah and Dana * Rexy (Jurassic Park) as Meanest Sharptooth * Tyrannosaurus Rex (Fantasia) as Browridge Sharptooth * Dr. Neo Cortex (Crash Bandicoot) as Pterano * Dr. N. Gin and Dr. Nitrus Brio (Crash Bandicoot) as Rinkus and Sierra * Crash Bandicoot and Coco Bandicoot (Crash Bandicoot) as Rainbow Faces * Professor E. Gadd as Mr. Thicknose * Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic) as Tippy * Queen Aleena Hedgehog (Sonic) as Tippy's Mother * Gorgon (Walking with Dinosaurs 3D) as Mountain Sharptooth * Flounder (The Little Mermaid) as Mo * Mosasaurus (Jurassic World) as Sharptooth Swimmer * Donkey Kong as Bron (Both are big, brown, and strong) * Luigi as Shorty (Both have green and are brothers to protagonists) * Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) as Pat * Minnie Mouse (Mickey Mouse) as Sue * Mickey Mouse (Mickey Mouse) as Sue's Boyfriend * Tyrannosaurus Bull (Jurassic Park III) as Bigbiter Sharptooth * Allosaurus, Baryonyx, and Carnotaurus (Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom) as Sharptooth Pack * Master Po (Kung Fu Panda) as Big Daddy * Master Viper (Kung Fu Panda) as Lizzie * Master Mantis (Kung Fu Panda) as Skitter * Master Monkey (Kung Fu Panda) as Rocky * Master Tigress (Kung Fu Panda) as Dusty * Master Crane (Kung Fu Panda) as Chatter * Dixie Kong as Tria * Waluigi as Guido * Ariel (The Little Mermaid) as Tricia * Spinosaurus (Jurassic Park III) as Sailback Sharptooth * Dipsy (Teletubbies) as Foobie * Tinky-Winky and Laa-Laa (Teletubbies) as Loofah and Doofah * Boom Boom, Boss Sumo Bro, Boomerang Bro, and Hammer Bro as Baryonyxes * Bowser as Red Claw (Both are scary and main antagonists) * Morton Koopa Jr. and Roy Koopa as Screech and Thud * Toadette as Ruby * Flynn Rider and Rapunzel (Tangled) as Ruby's Parents * Mr. M as Rhett * Monty Moles as Milo, Lydia, and Plower * Larry Koopa as Great Hideous Beast * Tiny Kong as Dara * Blue Toad as Scuttle * Yellow Toad as Crunch * Captain Toad as Swooper * Poochie as Skip * Link (The Legend of Zelda) as Saro * Shy Guy as Hidden Runner * Blue (Jurassic World) as Sharptooth Mom * Cappy as Wild Arms * Tiara as Etta * Ceratosaurus (Jurassic Park III) and Indoraptor (Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom) as Feathered Sharpteeth * Lumas as Diggers * Carnotaurus (DINOSAUR) as Horned Sharptooth Category:Mario Parodies